1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of self training devices for golfers and in particular to such a device which is simple and easy to use and will readily indicate to a golfer that his or her head and/or neck have moved improperly during the golf swing, and/or that shoulders, torso and hips have not moved in a proper rotational manner.
2. The Prior Art Environment
The ability to properly execute the golf swing has been a much sought after skill for many years. Golfers spend much time and money seeking improvements in their game. Golf instructions are expensive and time consuming and sometimes futile exercises. Because of the continuing desire for improvement on the part of golfers, a number of devices for self training have been proposed. Some of these devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,459,705; 3,109,654; and 3,437,339 and in British Patent Specification No. 1,373,772.
While the devices illustrated in the prior patents are interesting, the quest for golf training devices which will facilitate self training continues. In particular, such a device should be uncomplicated in structure and should readily provide an indication to the golfer that the swing, or at least some critical portion thereof, has been improperly executed. In a major sense improper head and neck movement including related improper rotational movement of shoulders, torso and hips, is the particularly critical problem for most golfers and is an aspect of the overall golf swing which is difficult for the golfer himself to observe. Accordingly, golfers have sought and continue to seek a simple device which will immediately provide information that the swing just executed was accompanied by an improper movement of the head and neck and/or related lack of proper movement of shoulders, torso and hips. The present invention provides such a device.